RIP Mal, Love You Always Natara
by nat157s
Summary: Natara saying her final goodbye's to her partner Mal, who she will love always. Sad one shot.


Cause Of Death - R.I.P. Mal, Love You Always Natara.

_Them 3 letters that everyone sees at one stage in their life, that signifies someone they love passing away. That is permanent, that can never be removed and the meaning they are never ever coming back._

Natara always knew that one day this day would come, because of the risks involved in her job. Risking her life everyday to catch some of the deadliest, cruellest cold blooded criminals out their. She always knew the dangers of the job, but every day she took them risks with her partner right by her side.

She knew one day one of them would get killed or seriously hurt. But she never thought it would be that day today, where she would be stood saying goodbye to her beloved partner: _forever._ That he was never coming back...That she would never see him everyday smiling at work and the sparkle presents he brings would be now gone: _that he died. _And all that is left is 3 letters, that stare right before her today.

She was meant to tell him how she really felt about him, and maybe even grow old together with him: _to spend the rest of her live with him_, but it was to late they took all of that hope away from her. When that bullet penetrate straight through his chest, as she watched him slowly dyeing in her arms. She knew that their was nothing more she could do for him, it was to late he was _gone_.

Now she stands watching the site of Mal's coffin lowering down into to the ground, people crying all around, the world spinning right before her and the darkness of clouds closing in on her.

Releasing she has to say goodbye to one of the most important people in her life, and that he is never coming back...Never going to be by her side...And never getting the chance to say she loved him: _but in heart she will always love him._

The winds gently brushes against her tear stained cheeks, making her hair gently flow in the wind. As she is next to say them 3 letters that her heart breaks at. She picks up a red rose and she grabs a piece of soil from the earth, as she throws them gently onto her partner's coffin.

Her legs start to shake and her heart shatters in agonising pain: t_he pain that will always hurt and never go away._ Her throat goes dry and the words don't even leave her mouth. But she at least owes this to him, _she has to let him go even if it hurts she needs to pay her respects even if it means saying goodbye..._Taking a hard gulp she regains her composure before she whispers softly.

_"R.I.P Mal, I will miss you and love you always, you have been the best partner and the greatest friend their is to have and I will never forget you...Never:"_

Everyone leaves her standing their alone with what's is left of her partner. She knows that she will always love him and never forget him. Staring at the grave stone, she reads them words that will always be permanent. Signifying the day she lost her partner and her best friend.

_"Here Lies: Malachi Charles Fallon. 1978-2012._

_A great Detective, a loving Son, an adored Uncle and one hell of a partner!. _

_You will always be in our hearts and will never be to far away in our thoughts. We Will Love You Always: your family, friends, colleagues but mostly your partner and best friend Natara Williams."  
><em>  
>She runs her fingers across the granite of her beloved partner's gravestone, and places a kiss softly onto the granite. Tears drops fall from her cheeks, patting gently of Mal's gravestone. The clouds fade away letting the sunshine shine break through the darkness. She smiles knowing wherever she is, he will always be looking down on her and that the sun will always shine on the other side for her. "<em>Typical Mal<em>. You never fail to amaze me." she chuckles softly.

Natara looks deeply into the sky as the wind blows gently all around her, and the image of her partner smiling down right back at her.

_"Goodbye Mal...R.I.P...R.I.P."_

**A/N: Hey guys well I decided to do my first one shot. I know it's a sad one but I tried to make it happy at the end. I thought about this idea and decided to go for it so I hope you all will like it and please don't kill me hehe lol I am kidding!. **

**Also I just want to say watch out for my other two stories "When Love Blossoms." and "Flash From The Past." because they will be update shortly :D x Thank You all for reading and tell me what you guys think. Read?...Review?...Follow? Many thanks again. ! :D xx**


End file.
